What She Didn't Know
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: The day before her 16th birthday, Beth Corcoran learns about the part of her life she never new existed...  First fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

She was about to give up her baby... 16 year old Quinn Fabray stood staring into the glass at Beth, her boyfriend Puck standing next to her.

"I didn't think it would be this hard to let her go," she said to him, holding back tears.

"I know... Are you sure you don't want to keep her?" he asked, a sense of hope in his voice.

"I can't" she responded

"Why not? Quinn... We can do this"

"No Puck... Don't you understand, I'm 16 I'm not ready to be a mother I... I can't raise a baby." She said loudly, tears now pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry" Puck said. He didn't want to yell at her, he wanted to make her feel better and let her know that no matter what she decides he will be there for her.

"No… Don't be, it's not your fault I guess." Quinn said drying her tears. "It's just... I can't raise her and I don't think I will be able to see someone else raise her for me... but I want her to know who we are, so when she grows up she won't think her parents abandoned her.

Puck was silent for a few minutes, while Quinn waited with pleading eyes for her boyfriend to say something.

"I think I have an idea..."


	2. Chapter 2

Beth Corcoran sat listening to music in her room waiting for her mum to come home from work. It was her 16th birthday tomorrow and she couldn't wait to start decorating the house for when her friends came over.

"Beth honey I'm home" Shelby said as she entered the house.

"Hey mum! How was work?"

"Good thanks sweetheart how was school?"

"Fine... I joined Glee club today" I told her, she had wanted me to join Glee since I started at WMHS at the beginning of the year, I just never got around to it.

"Oh, you did? I'm so glad" she replied with a smile. "How was it?"

"Fun! But the teacher, Mr. Shue was kinda strange at first.

(Flashback)

I walked through the doors of the choir room and up to the glee club teacher.

"Umm hi, I was wondering if I could audition for Glee?" I said enthusiastically.

"Sure! That would be great..." he stopped and glared at me for a while. "Quinn?"

I was confused, "umm it's Beth actually... Beth Corcoran.

His eyes grew wider "Beth…"

"Is there a problem?" I asked sort of uncomfortable.

"Um… no, no, sorry, come join us" he said still looking at me in wonder.

"Thanks"

(end of flashback)

I looked up at my mum; she looked kind of surprised and guilty

"Mum? You okay?" I asked trying to get her out of her daze.

"Oh, right yeah I'm fine" There was a short silence "Mr. Schuester still works at McKinley?"

"Um, yeah… how do you know him,"

"You know I used to coach Vocal Adrenaline at Carmel, well New Directions were our competition so I met him a few times." She replied.

"Oh… well he's really nice, I'm still just trying to get my head around why he called me Quinn, I mean, who's Quinn?"

Mum didn't answer she just looked at the floor and looked quite guilty.

"Mum?" I asked cautiously "do you know who Quinn is?"

It took a little while before she spoke again "Yes… Beth honey, you know your adopted right?"

"Yeah you told me when I was little, you just never spoke about my real parents"

"Beth… Quinn is your mother," She said softly, but loud enough so I could hear.

I looked up at her in disbelief; this Quinn girl Mr. Shue was talking about was my mother…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm realllly sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had some trouble with my laptop and had to rewrite the chapter, hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>We sat is silence for quite a while until mum spoke again.<p>

"I'll be right back," she said as she left my room.

I nodded and stayed sitting on my bed, staring at my hands.

I wasn't waiting long as my mum walked back in with a DVD in her hands.

"Here…" she said handing it to me. "This should explain everything. I was supposed to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday tomorrow, but I think you need to see it now."

"What is it?" I asked nervously

"Just watch it, you'll understand," and with that she closed the door and left.

* * *

><p>I sat for a while just staring at the DVD in my hand, I was scared to watch it, I wasn't sure what… or who I would see.<p>

After some thinking I decided to watch it. I grabbed my laptop from my desk and climbed back onto my bed. Cautiously, I inserted the DVD and waited for it to load. I held my breath as the screen went black, then a picture appeared in front of me so I subconsciously paused it. I sighed and I stared at the screen and pressed play.

The two very young looking figures in the picture started to speak. They looked about my age, the boy was tall and had brown eyes and a mohawk, the girl had long blonde hair and pretty green eyes, she looked very much like me…

"Hi Beth," the boy started, "I'm Noah Puckerman…" he looked at the girl.

"And I'm Quinn… Quinn Fabray." She said, my eyes grew wide.

The boy spoke again, "we're your parents…"

My jaw dropped as I suddenly realised what this video was.

The screen went black, and then 'my father' was alone in front of the screen.

He sighed before speaking. "Hi again, um I don't exactly no what to say to you Beth, I thought this would be a lot easier. When your watching this it will be your sixteenth birthday, so happy birthday. I'm sixteen myself at the moment so when you watch this I'll be… 32… whoa, anyway… I wanted to make this video to tell you how sorry I am about giving you away. To be honest, I never really wanted to… but your mother had different ideas. I haven't know you for very long, because you're only a little baby at the moment, but I want you to know how much I love you. Like I said before, I'm only sixteen, so I guess you can figure out why we couldn't keep you. You deserved a better life than what we could give you; I wouldn't have been able to provide for you, so I hope you understand how sorry I am… I love you Beth, I always will.

The screen went black and I found myself crying. I pulled myself together as 'my mother' appeared alone in front of the screen.

"Hey Beth…" she started, "I suppose your father has already told you most of what you need to hear, but I wanted to talk to you too. Happy birthday sweetie, it's hard for me to think that I won't be there to see you on your sixteenth birthday, but I know you are going to be raised well and turn into a beautiful young woman, just like you are a baby. I won't lie to you Beth… you weren't planned… but I never once want you to even think you were a mistake. I'll always love you, no matter what happens… and you never know, maybe one day we will meet again."

The DVD ended and I closed my laptop. I lay down on my bed and just cried, I knew I had to watch the video… I just didn't expect to see what I saw. I now knew who I really was. I looked exactly like them… my long blonde hair and pale skin was the same as my real mum's, and I had deep brown eyed, just like my dad.

I sighed and sat up, I had just found out the part of my life I never even knew existed…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me if you want me to continue :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who had been reading, hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>After lying in bed after what seemed like forever I finally decided to get up.<p>

I came down the stairs and saw my mum sitting on the lounge. It looked like she had been waiting all this time for me. "Mum?" I said as she turned around.

"Beth… honey" she started, getting up and walking over to me.

"I don't understand… why now? Why did you keep this all from me? I mean, I knew I was adopted but you never told me anything. You kept it from me… all of this!" I was almost shouting as I burst into tears.

"Sweetheart… I'm so sorry, you're right, you deserved to know who you are." She said, as she pulled me into a tight hug.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I pulled away. "Do you know anything else about them?" I asked.

"Well that depends on what you want to know." She replied.

"Anything… I just really want to know more about them." I said, bitting my lip.

"Okay… come with me" mum said, taking my hand and leading me up stairs. "Your sister Rachel gave this to me when she graduated." She said handing me and old yearbook.

I knew I had an older sister; I only met her a few times when I was little so I don't really remember her much. She apparently moved to New York after graduating. Mum and her keep in contacts sometimes but they haven't seen each other in years.

I took the yearbook and looked at the cover. We then walked back into my room and sat on the bed.

"Turn to page 34, that's the glee club picture" Mum said, looking at the book. I was surprised she knew the page number by heart; she must have really cared about Rachel.

I did as she said and turned to the glee club photo. I recognised them immediately. The tall, brown eyed boy, who was my father and the young, blonde haired girl who was my mother.

"That's your sister," mum said, pointing to Rachel, "That's Quinn… and that's your Noah," she added, also pointing to the picture of my parents.

I stared at it for a long while before placing my hand on the picture of Quinn. "The bump…" I started. "Is that me?"

Mum nodded. "That photo was taken about 3 months before you were born."

I giggled and continued staring at the photo. "Is there anything else?" I asked as I started flicking through the pages. "What's this?" I asked, when a disk fell out from the back of the book.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen it before" mum said, talking the disk from me and reading the front. In neat handwriting it read, 'New Directions 2009-2012'

"The glee club… is this them performing?" I asked excitedly.

"Well there's only one way to find out" mum said, grabbing my laptop of my desk and sliding the disc in.

I waited anxiously for it to start when I heard music play. I watched my adopted older sister sing faithfully with another boy in the glee club. My jaw dropped when I heard how amazing she sounded, I could defiantly tell she was my mum's daughter.

As the first song came to an end I saw the rest of the glee club walk out on stage. I noticed Quinn straight away and I just stared at her, then I heard Noah sing his solo, and a huge smile wiped across my face. They really looked like they were having a lot of fun, all of them.

We watched the rest of their competitions at sectionals, regionals and nationals; I couldn't help but promise myself that I would stick with glee club, no matter what. Not only for my mum… but for my real parents to.

"You okay sweetheart?" mum asked, when she saw me blankly staring at the screen long after the songs had ended.

"I'm fine…" I replied. "It's just, in such a short space of time I have found out so many things I didn't know about myself, and I want to know more. Mum… I want to meet them…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was kind of short, I'll try and update as soon as I can. Please review :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in aggggessss! This chapter will Quinn and Puck, so I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, only Kylie**

* * *

><p><em>Bit of background- Quinn and Puck got married a little after graduation and they have a 9-year-old daughter named Kylie. They both teach at McKinley high and Puck helps out with the glee club.<em>

_Puck's POV_

I walked in the front door late that afternoon, Quinn was already home and I stayed late after school to help out with glee.

"Dad!" My daughter called, running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Hi Kylie, how was school today?" I asked her, returning the hug.

"Pretty good, same old, same old," she replied. Typical answer from a school girl.

"Hey honey!" My wife called from the kitchen.

I walked in to see her cooking dinner over the stove. "Hey babe," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Yum, dinner smells great."

She giggled. "It's almost ready, be patient. How was work? I didn't see much of you today."

"Busy, but good, as usual. What about you?"

"Good," she replied, simply.

…

Ten minutes later the three of us were sitting at the table eating dinner. We were almost finished when I noticed Quinn fiddling with the food left on her plate.

"Quinn? Are you okay? You've been really quiet, that's not like you." I asked.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, looking up. "Oh… yeah I'm fine, just thinking.

She didn't sound very convincing so I decided to talk to her alone. "Kylie, could you go to your room for a little bit, I just want to talk to your mum for a bit.

She nodded and raced of to her bedroom. We sat in silence for a little. "Quinn, please tell me what's wrong, I know something's bothering you.

It took her a little while to answer. "Beth…" she almost whispered. My jaw dropped in wonder. It had been years since either of us had talked about the daughter we had in high school.

"What about Beth?" I asked, as we cleaned up after dinner.

She sat down on the lounge before answering. "We forgot… it was her 16th birthday yesterday." She said.

I closed my eyes, and mentally cursed myself for forgetting. "Quinn… I'm so sorry I forgot. It's just, we hardly ever talk about her anymore." I said, taking her hand in mine and kissing it.

"I know… I just feel bad, that's all."

"I understand. Can you believe sixteen years has passed."

She shook her head. "Do you think Shelby showed her the video?"

I thought for a second. I had actually forgotten that we asked for Shelby to show Beth the video on her sixteenth birthday.

"I don't know. I'd say so…" We stayed silent. After a few minutes of neither one of us talking, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Quinn said, getting up and picking up the phone. "Hello?" she said. "Shelby…" My eyes widened, what a coincidence I thought.

They talked for a while, and more than anything I wanted to know what was going on.

When she hung up the phone she looked a little stunned. "T-that was Shelby… i-it's Beth… she wants to meet us…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, please review! :)<strong>


End file.
